There are already known devices for the processing of a magnetic-track transport ticket, comprising a ticket insertion station, a magnetic ticket reading/writing station and a ticket issuing station. Means drive the ticket along an internal path extending from the insertion station to the issuing station. These drive means are defined at least partially by a belt wound in a closed circuit round rollers, one of which is a driving roller.
In general, such devices process magnetic-track transport tickets which, on a single portion, contain magnetic information relating to the said transport.
International air-transport organizations now require the transport ticket to comprise at least two detachable portions, of which the first, called the flight coupon, contains magnetic information relating to the commercial and financial characteristics of the transport service (which can involve several airline companies) and of which the second, called the boarding card, contains information relating to the boarding of the passenger.
The problem which the applicant faced was to provide a device for the processing of a magnetic-track ticket, especially a transport ticket comprising such flight-coupon and boarding-card portions.